A vehicle closure assembly such as a door typically includes an outer panel, an inner panel, and numerous reinforcements such as a hinge reinforcement, a latch reinforcement, and an impact bar. Vehicle doors are typically made of stamped steel. This invention enables the production of lightweight closure panels with a selection of materials optimized to have sufficient formability for each component of the closure assembly, while providing the necessary performance standards at a lighter weight.